


You Rock My World

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Michael Jackson - Freeform, hee hee, hyuck does MJ covers, mark is his number one fan, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark was obsessed with him, his voice, his movements; wearing that infamous costume, making the stage his kingdom while performing passionately. He was like a god. All Mark wanted was to be able to watch his covers forever.





	You Rock My World

Mark was obsessed.

Defining like that what he felt about that boy seemed unhealthy. But that was it, Mark was obsessed. Ever since the first time he saw him, brilliant, dominating the stage and doing what he loved, Mark could not get him out of his head.

His movements, so smooth, captivated him in such a way Mark could not even look away. He was natural, incredibly light as if he had been born to dance. He made even the most complicated dance move seem easy, making those who watched it breathless.

And not only the fascination but also the nostalgia his performance brought. Mark was never really a fan of the artist who owned the songs that he used for his covers, but he recognized his fame and thought that that boy... that boy was his pure expression; not by his moves themselves, but by the passion and love he put in it—dancing like a god.

**You rocked my world, you know you did**  
**And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)** ****  
**The rarest love who'd think I'd find**  
**Someone like you to come by (You rocked my world)**

_You Rock My World_ , his favorite performance. The boy wore that infamous costume; hat, glove, shoes, stupidly perfect. He made the stage his kingdom—always. Mark was obsessed and he knew it. All he wanted was to be able to watch him for the rest of his life. He would never tire of that boy with a mind-blowing passion for music.

And Mark’s fascination just increased as he discovered his voice one day, a beautiful voice that would make an electric discharge go up his spine every time he heard it from that day on. He sang like an angel, but he was as powerful as a king. And his sovereignty was intimidating, it made him seem unattainable.

Therefore, Mark was devastated when the other’s presentations got canceled and the discreet venue where the shows happened subsequently closed. Watching the boy's covers at least twice a month was his greatest source of joy. Mark felt so sad, it was like tearing him apart, stupid as it might sound.

He felt miserable even. And by that point, Mark did not care to look like a crazy fan anymore, he did not care what would happen. He quickly found out who he was, where he lived and went looking for him.

He met him that way, more like an idiot stalker than an admirer.

At some point, Mark even wondered what he was doing; acting like a madman, finding out about people and annoying them. But at the same time, he had this need to find out why, why he stopped. It had been eight months, dammit. Eight months without seeing him. And as elusive as his actions seemed, he would take the risk.

Lee Donghyuck, on the other hand, was moved by his attitude. He stared at Mark from head to toe, who was standing in front of his door with an embarrassed look, saying in the shakiest way possible that he was some sort of fan of his and asking if he could talk to him, Donghyuck just could not stop smiling. Of course, he had found it odd, like the other seemed to be waiting for him to get home. The fact that he knew where Donghyuck lived and the reason that lad him there was no less doubtful, but Donghyuck was never unreliable. He was never afraid of anything – and there was always Johnny and Taeyong living next door.

Donghyuck, however, found himself crying like a fool with what the other had said as they sat down on his little couch and he began to speak. He talked about everything, how he would drop anything he was doing to be able to watch him, his description of what he felt to see him dance, his passion for Donghyuck's voice, the stupid admiration, and his sadness that he had disappeared. Mark was embarrassed and did not look into his eyes, unable to feel confident revealing such an intimate thing. He did not even see the smile of gratitude that Donghyuck had on his face, much less the tears flowing out of his astonished eyes.

And the most shocking part of all that was when Mark knelt down in front of him and begged, begged Donghyuck to dance, to sing, to hit the stage again. Each passing moment with that figure, more Mark surprised him and made his heart beat fast with an astonishing joy.

Everyone, literally everyone said that his dream was absurd and that what he did would not get him anywhere. His parents were the first ones to disapprove the way he lived, of course they were proud to have such a gifted boy, "but, my son, this is not life," they would say. Perhaps, it might be really difficult to accept that their son would go through so many difficulties for nothing, that he practically did not have money to pay the rent of his excuse of an apartment and that sometimes he would have nothing to eat, exhausting himself to death just to attend all possible auditions and give his all on dance or singing competitions.

No one believed in him, they all demoralized his passion and never gave him the strength to continue, no matter how difficult it was. But Mark... Mark just appeared in front of his door on one of the worst nights of his life and saved him from giving up on himself.

It was hard to stay strong by having all his dreams destroyed, being unemployed for lack of money and bystanders, being rejected by various companies – which would never see his potential – and having nowhere else to go when he most needed.

But Mark believed him. Mark believed Donghyuck. And not only that, he seemed completely in love too. He could see something in him that even Donghyuck himself couldn’t see.

He saw perfection.

Donghyuck once heard someone say that you only start believing in yourself when someone does it first. Maybe they were right. Donghyuck has strengthened and felt more confident than ever. The boy's simple words, the absurd admiration he felt made him reborn.

From that day on, everything he did was with a smile on his face. Even though he never saw Mark again, his love still permeated his core, acting as a source of energy and power that made him even more modest and considerate. Every time things got tough, he remembered someone believed in him. And that just made him feel stronger.

Mark, for his part, never felt the same after meeting Donghyuck. He was embarrassed, ashamed of everything he did. Because as he felt Donghyuck’s eyes scanning his figure as he confessed all that, it made him feel stupid. He felt so, so stupid that when he was done, kneeling at the other's feet, begging like a maniac, and Donghyuck apologizing to him but he was not able to comply with his requests; he ran from there while apologizing frantically.

He spent days and more punishing himself, calling himself stupid and crazy until too much time had passed for it to become just a bad choice among so many. He never thought he would see Donghyuck again, he even searched for that same dance group on the internet, hopeful that perhaps Donghyuck might have changed his mind about his dream, or that he at least could have dance as a hobby now. But he never found it, and going to his house—that by this time could not be the same anymore—was an idea that in Mark's mind seemed to be too sick.

But one day when he turned on the TV – something he didn’t do very often, so he wondered why the hell he still had the device – Mark saw him.

He was stupendous, more beautiful than anything, almost ethereal.

His voice graced Mark's ears and he instantly closed his eyes, feeling butterflies making a complete mess in his stomach. He lost his breath, Mark had to lean against the wall to support his shaking legs. When he opened his eyes, Donghyuck was looking directly at the camera, behind a piano, singing soft and talented until the music became more agitated and his voice reached breathtaking limits.

When he finished, cheers were heard and immediately a story about Donghyuck came up on the screen. Mark's heart was beating fast. Too fast. They talked about the beginning of a star's career – a dancer, a singer and a talented musician, who finally ventured into the music industry and was now a media darling with a bright future ahead. A pause was made in the story to pass a fragment from an interview, and Donghyuck's words when asked about his inspirations brought tears into Mark’s eyes.

"...I owe a lot to that person. He believed in me when no one else did. He followed me from the beginning when I was just a fan doing covers of the King of Pop. This person is not only my inspiration but also my source of energy. Without him, I wouldn’t be here."

.

.

.

Fame certainly wasn’t easy. Not long ago, he had finally got a deal to release his first CD as a solo artist, and he had already won so many crazed fans that it seemed surreal. Donghyuck loved each one of them, even some girls who went too far. And he felt alive as he had never been.

On that night, Donghyuck was feeling quite nervous. And there were a lot of people out there waiting in a long line when he got to the place. This was a great night. Even if it was a short performance, he had never before performed to such a large number of people.

But Donghyuck was strong, he was incredible, he was talented, so that would be nothing to him. And it was with this self-confident thought that he stepped onto the stage; the perfect makeup, impeccable costumes and a microphone in hand. As he began to sing, the audience shouted with excitement. His smooth dance moves and the agitated music—they all paid attention to him and were completely delighted. Donghyuck smiled with happiness and was charismatic like no other.

When he finished his first performance and could look and chat with the audience, a huge smile spread across his face. Mark Lee was in the front row, a passionate look on his face that warmed Donghyuck's chest.

He smiled back, glazed.

**Author's Note:**

> plot twist: mark is actually me
> 
> kinda creepy huh
> 
> I'M CREEPING IN YOUR HEART BABE
> 
> sorry for any mistakes (there's always a lot I know)
> 
> CREEPING CREEPING CREEPING


End file.
